Prophecy Fulfilled
by Twilight.Massacre
Summary: PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE PT. 2! A story about Marnee Hazelton, who moves to the town of Ipswich and befriends the boys. Is she really just a normal girl...or is there something more? PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE PT. 2!
1. Prologue

Prologue

In 1692, five families with untold power formed a covenant of silence. One family, lusting for more, was banished, their bloodline disappearing without a trace. Until now.

Well, "now" was 2 months ago when Chase Collins came back to Ipswich to force Caleb Danvers to give up his power and his life.

Caleb successfully defeated Chase, saving his family, the other Sons and his future. But what Caleb, Pouge, Reid, and Tyler didn't know was what was going to happen next…

_As it says in the Book of Damnation, The families of Danvers, Parry, Garwin and Simms formed a covenant of silence…what they didn't know was that John Putnam acted as an incubus in 2 women's dreams, not just one._

_Goody Pope and Julia Hazelton were to two women that bore Putnam's bastard children. No one suspected that Julia's child was illegitimate because Julia and her husband were happily married with one child._

_Putnam, being the User he was, took on the form of Julia's husband in the dream, Julia suspected the dream of nothing more than a symbol of how much she loved her husband. A baby was born 9 months later…a baby girl that Julia and James named Constance Hazelton._

_The families of the Covenant knew nothing of this because Putnam took the information to his grave. They, for a short while, suspected the baby of possessing the Power but disregarded it because the Power only existed in males born in the Covenant._

_Little did those men know that baby Constance would have the Power…passing it down to all the women born and thus keeping the Hazelton name alive…all the way to the 21st century._

After Caleb defeated Chase, a new page was written in the Book. This page held the prophecy that would test the willpower of the brothers and see is the Covenant was really all that strong.

It stated that someone with the Power would come to Ipswich and Ascend into the Powers that had been passed down, dormant, in the family since the first. Thus making this person more powerful than those that have been Willed power. This addition to the Covenant would test the bonds of brotherhood and one brother would risk it all for the one person.

Caleb, Pouge, Reid, and Tyler haven't taken a look at the Book since the altercation with Chase, so the prophecy that holds so much power is unknown and is about to take place.


	2. Back Home

Back Home

When her mother told her 3 months ago that they were moving to Ipswich, Massachusetts, Marnee Hazelton laughed in her mom's face.

Now, sitting in her mom's SUV following the moving van, she couldn't believe it was true. _God, why me? Why now?_ Marnee thought to herself as she ran a hand through her reddish-brown hair that came to a little bit past her shoulders. Her blue-gray eyes darted to her mom in the driver's seat.

Her mom looked at her back and smiled, then turned her attention back to the road. Marnee sighed as they passed a sign saying "Welcome to Ipswich".

A half an hour later the car stopped in front of Spencer Academy, the school where Marnee would finish out her high school year. As Marnee was getting out of the car, a slight breeze ruffled her hair. She was concentrating on moving to the back of the SUV so she didn't notice 4 boys and 2 girls watching her.

Each one took note of the new comer as her jean clad legs, black heeled boots and winter white top peeking out from under a leather jacket moved to get her boxes from the trunk.

"Another new transfer? We just got over Chase and now with this one, I'm worried that it could be the same…but it's doubtable."

The 5 other pairs of eyes looked at the one that had spoken, all looking weary. Sighs could be heard from the group.

"Caleb, I don't think it's possible…she's a girl after all. You know what that means." said a boy with longish hair whose arms were wrapped protectively around a girl with mocha skin.

"Yeah! Fresh meat and that right over there is a prime cut!" exclaimed a blond boy with fingerless gloves.

"Geez Reid…could you be any louder?" said another boy with spikey brown hair.

"Yeah, Tyler's right…Plus you shouldn't refer to her as a piece of meat. It's not right." A blond girl said while the mocha skin girl nodded.

"Sarah and Kate are right. Don't refer to her—"

Caleb was cut short as a loud exclamation came from the girl. She had dropped a box on her foot and had cursed rather loudly. Seeing the sight caused Caleb and the others to laugh. Marnee heard the laughter and turned to see the group of eight.

Ever being herself, she decided to give them a flippant look but was cut short when her mom told her to stop fooling around.

"I'm coming mom…I'm coming." Marnee said but before she followed her mom, she looked back at the group.

_This school should definitely be interesting_ she said to herself after heading off with her mom, a little smile playing on her face.


	3. Fast Friends

Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad that people like it and i could always use the feedback and help with editing.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Covenant...only Marnee and the plot. Enjoy!

* * *

Fast Friends

After a short visit to the Provost's office (yawn), Marnee and her mom gathered her boxes and were led to Marnee's new room.

Marnee's boots clicked on the floor to her new home, drawing the attention of some, including a jock-looking boy with curly hair giving her the once over. She walked down the hall confident, her head held high.

Caleb and everyone watched as this took place, liking that the new girl was uncaring about what people thought about her.

"I wonder what her name is…"

They all heard Reid's question and nodded. Everyone was curious about the girl that had just transferred and what group she would fit into at the prestigious school.

"Well boys. Sarah and I have to go to our room before afternoon classes start…so, we'll see you later." Kate said before turning to Pouge, "Bye baby."

After kissing him, Kate grabbed her blond friend and headed to their room, leaving the boys behind. When they got to their floor, they saw that the room next to theirs had people in it, something that meant someone new was moving in and they both knew who.

They both knocked on the open door, drawing the attention of the new girl and a woman they decided was her mom. The two women in the room looked at the girls standing in the doorway.

"Hi there! You must be new to Spencer…I'm Kate Tunney and this is Sarah Wenham, we're right next door."

Marnee recognized these girls as the ones from earlier and decide to let those events go. A smile slowly made its way onto her face.

"Oh, hi. I'm Marnee Hazelton and this is my mom, Abigail. We just moved here from California."

After the introductions were made, Sarah and Kate helped Marnee settle in, all the time talking and getting to know each other. All three girls became fast friends and Abigail loved the fact that they were going to be so close.

"Hey, afternoon classes are about to start. Mar, what do you have?" asked Sarah.

"Umm…let me see," Marnee said as she picked up her schedule. "I have History."

"Us too! Well, quick get on your uniform and we'll go before we're late." Kate said, obviously excited at having the girl in her class.

Marnee nodded and grabbed the uniform. _Well, this should be fun…the first day of a new school,_ she thought to herself, _should be fun._


	4. History and an Invite

Disclaimer: I do not own The Covenant...only Marnee and the plot. Enjoy and please review...i might not be able to post any new chapters for awhile due to my play rehearsals. But I will try to get a new one out soon!

* * *

History and an Invite

After changing into the uniform of a blue plaid skirt, white button-up shirt, blue vest, tie, blazer and knee socks, the trio of girls were ready to leave. They all said by to Marnee's mom, who was also leaving to go to her new apartment.

They were all having a fun time talking when the bell rang, causing Kate and Sarah to groan.

"Great, we're late…I hope we don't get detention." grumbled Kate.

"We won't get detention."

Sarah and Kate looked at Marnee like she had just sprouted an extra head. Marnee looked back at her new friends, smiling at the weird looks they were giving her.

"What do you mean we won't? You feeling o.k. Mar?" Sarah went to feel Marnee's head and all three girls laughed when Marnee batted her hand away.

"Yeah…you heard me. We won't get detention. Just tell Mr. Johnson about me being the new transfer and how you helped me find the class since I didn't know where it was." Marnee said with a "duh" look on her face.

Smiles and more laughs were shared when Kate and Sarah realized their new friend was right. They made their way to the classroom and entered, immediately pinned by the other student's stares.

"Ahh…Miss Tunney and Miss Wenham. Decided to show up did we?" Mr. Johnson said, a glint in his eye.

"Yes we did Sir…and we brought along the new transfer student." Kate said.

Mr. Johnson's eye lost its glint after that was said. He turned to look at Marnee and sighed.

"Miss Tunney and Miss Wenham, kindly take your seats." He said and then turned to the class. "Everyone, we have a new student from California, Miss Marnee Hazelton. Miss Hazelton, Please take a seat next to Mr. Simms."

Marnee made her way up to her seat next to the boy that the teacher had pointed out. After she sat down, they both said hi and listened to Mr. Johnson drone on and on about the Civil War.

After 60 agonizing minutes later, class was finally over. Kate and Sarah stood outside of the class waiting for Marnee and Tyler.

"Marnee, this is my boyfriend Pouge Parry." Kate said after both had joined them in the hallway. "and you've already met Tyler."

"Hey there…I'm Marnee." The two shook hands and the conversation flowed easily through the group of teens.

"Well, I have art next and Pouge has Math with Caleb, and Tyler and Sarah has English. What do you have Mar?" Kate asked, kind of sad to be leaving Pouge.

"Hmm, I have A.P. Writing and Comp. with Geiger…I guess I'll see you all later." Marnee said while putting her schedule back in her blazer pocket.

"Geiger's an easy teacher…don't worry. I had her last year…piece of cake." Pouge said.

"Yeah…Hey Mar, there's a bonfire tonight. You should come with all of us. Then you can meet everyone." Sarah said, a light bulb going off in her head.

"Yeah…o.k. I suppose. I'll see you guys later." Marnee said with a little wave, heading off to her next class.

"So what do you guys think of her? Nice, right?" Kate asked after they watched her go.

"Yeah. She seems really nice and really talkative. I couldn't get her to shut up all hour!" Tyler said, making everyone laugh.

After the last class of the day was done, Marnee met up with Sarah and Kate and they walked back to their rooms. Sarah and Kate told her to get ready…they had a party to go to!


	5. Flirting by Firelight

Hey everyone! I love all the updates I'm getting and I'm glad you all like it so far! Oh, and Maddie Miguel, I love your review. I'm hyper all the time too, so i can understand where your coming from! And now, on with the story!!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Covenant...only Marnee and the plot!

* * *

Flirting by Firelight

Sarah and Kate opened the door to Marnee's room only to find the girl passed out on her bed. The two girls looked at each other, exasperated. And then a smile crept onto Kate's face.

"Well, let's wake her up. _Good_ friends would do that." Kate said quietly, all the while creeping to the edge of Marnee's bed.

Sarah nodded at Kate and went to stand at the head of the bed. Both girls grabbed the sheet and lifted Marnee's sleeping form off the bed and dropped her hard enough on the ground to wake her up from her little cat nap, yelling and cursing while Sarah and Kate literally fell over laughing so hard.

"Well, thanks so much my wonderful new friends for waking me up."

"N-n-no problem…just go get ready to go! We'll be late to meet everyone." Sarah said still laughing.

Marnee went to her dresser and picked out a faded skirt with little rips in it then headed over to her closet to get out a gray ¾ length sleeve shirt. She went in to the bathroom to change, add some makeup, and put her hair into a loose messy ponytail.

She came out in record time and shoved her feet into a pair of silver flats, grabbing her new friends, purse and leather jacket on the way out. They waited while she locked her door and then headed to the front of the building to meet up with the guys.

Kate and Sarah led Marnee to a group of guys standing by a black Hummer, silver Mustang, and yellow racing bike. All the guys looked up at the three girls, Kate going to stand by Pouge, Sarah going to a tall boy with dark hair. Pouge and Tyler, whom Marnee had already met, smiled at her and she returned the gesture.

For a few moments, the group of 7 just looked at each other till a sigh was heard. Everyone looked at Sarah, who looked like she could've smacked someone.

"Well, geez! Nobody introduce themselves…make her feel unwelcome." She exclaimed, exasperated.

"Oh, no. Sarah, it's o.k.…really. I'd probably act that way too if I didn't know me." Marnee said, causing little laughs to be heard around the group, easing the tension.

"Well, I'll introduce you. Now, this one standing next to me is my boyfriend, Caleb. You've already met Pouge and Tyler. The blonde one standing over there is Reid." Sarah explained, pointing to each one of the boys in turn.

When her gaze landed on Reid, however, she found herself lost in his sapphire eyes. She managed to look away, but was aware of his gaze studying her, from top to bottom. Shifting her stance a little, she looked around the group.

"So, when are we going to this bonfire? Because if we're not, then I do believe I have to get back at Kate and Sarah for waking me up earlier." Marnee said, a small smirk on her lips.

Once she said that, everyone jumped into motion. Kate and Pouge were going to ride on his bike, while Sarah and Caleb drove in his Mustang. Marnee got to ride with Tyler and Reid in Tyler's Hummer.

On her way to Tyler's Hummer, Marnee decided to be a bit childish. She picked up her speed a little bit, causing her to get some odd stares from Tyler and Reid.

"I call shot gun!" Marnee said, looking back at the boys, making a little pouty face. "I call it!"

Tyler laughed at her while Reid looked a little disappointed but even he had a smile too.

After everyone settled in, they headed off towards the beach. On the drive there, Tyler and Marnee talked about random things with Reid putting his 2 cents in like he usually does. All 7 friends arrived at the beach and walked toward the party together, Tyler and Reid left in the back when Sarah and Kate pulled Marnee with them.

"Dude, there's something about her. I can't put me finger on it…She's funny, nice and really hot! I would tap that!" Reid said, all the while looking at Marnee, or more specifically, Marnee's butt.

It was awhile later, after lots of dancing, that Marnee was grabbed from behind. She let out a little squeal and tried to turn to see who was holding her captive.

"Hey hey hey! Watch it! I wouldn't want you to break yourself."

Marnee immeadiately relaxed, it was only Reid.

"Well, Mr. Garwin, maybe I'd break you instead." Marnee said turning around, meeting his smirk with one of her own.

"Now, that wouldn't be good...but on the other hand, if you did, you could be my nurse and help me get better." He said, a sly smile on his lips.

Marnee placed a thoughtful look on her face and bit the corner of her lip. Then she looked at the puppy dog face he was giving her. She laughed and shook her head.

"No way Reid! But maybe one day, if your good, I'll get my nurse's costume out and help out get bettter." She said this giving a sultry smile and turned to walk away, leaving him with a shocked look on his face.

He regained his composure and smirked at her retreating back. Finally, a challenge I've been looking for... he thought to himself, setting off after her.

Through out the night, the group of friends enjoyed themselves and got to know Marnee a little more, helping each one accept her into their group. Reid paid quite a bit of attention to her, both of them flirting shamelessly as the night continued on.

_I'm so glad I've found all these guys…their nice and accept me_ Marnee thought, then looked at the blonde whose arm was over her shoulders. _Hmm, and maybe something more…and maybe something more._


	6. There goes that Temper

Hey there! This chapter is kinda long...just for you! I'm glad that you like it and want to see whats going to happen with Marnee and Reid...this chapter should give a little bit of an idea of what Reid wants to happen if you look hard enough. :

Disclaimer: I do not own The Covenant...I only own Marnee and the plot.

* * *

There goes that Temper

It was a Friday night…the week had passed rather quickly. Marnee and her new friends had gotten to know each other really well and Marnee was always busy with either homework, hanging out with Sarah and Kate, seeing the guys, or if she was unlucky, all three.

Marnee sighed, thinking about her thoughts and the big upcoming project in her Writing and Comp. class.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when someone tapped her on the shoulder. Marnee looked to her left and saw no one. She was just about to look to the right when a pair of hands covered her eyes. Her hands flew up and covered the big hands that covered most of her face.

Knowing it was one of guys, she ran her hands up the person's arms and found his face, which was kind of hard considering she was like a midget compared to them. She covered his eyes and laughed when she heard him do the same while letting go of her face.

"Oh, hey there Reid! What's up?" she asked as he put his big arm over her shoulders, leading her down the hallway.

"Nothing much…how's the little shorty doing today?"

Marnee laughed at the nickname she'd been given by the guys. "I'm doing o.k., I guess. Stressed out because of my project in Writing and Comp."

Reid looked at her as she sighed. _Man, she's so tiny and cute…not to mention she keeps me on my toes. Damn, What I wouldn't give to hit that…mmm._

"Well, take a break your working yourself too hard. Everyone's going to Nicky's tonight. You should come have some fun…and of course, I'll be there." Reid said looking a little cocky when he said his last comment.

Marnee laughed. "Oh, then, I guess I'll have to come if your there." She laughed again. "But seriously, I could use the break. I suppose I'll go."

Reid smiled. "O.k….well, why don't you, Kate and Sarah get ready so we can go at like 7:30-7:45ish. Tell them all the guys will be waiting by the cars."

Marnee nodded and then turned to go to her room. Reid's hand on her arm stopped her. She turned and was met by his puppy dog face.

"Don't I get a hug? Pwetty pwease?"

Marnee rolled her eyes, but gave him a hug nonetheless. She was shocked at how well their bodies fit together…but as fast as it happened, the hug ended just as quickly.

Marnee smiled once again and headed off towards her room to get ready. Reid smiled at her retreating form and headed off to his room as well. _It should be one interesting night_ he thought to himself all the way back to the dorms.

­­­

* * *

Marnee made it to her room and unlocked her door, throwing her bag down once inside. She then turned and headed back out the door, going to Kate and Sarah's room.

She knocked and a moment later Kate opened the door.

"Guys, what's Nicky's and what should I wear?!" Marnee's blurted question was giggled at by her friends, who took her by the hand and pulled her inside the room.

15 minutes later, Marnee exited the room with her instructions on what to do to get ready. She went back into to her room and grabbed her towel and shower things. Heading down the hall to the showers, she laughed at herself. _Duh…Nicky's does sound like a bar._

She entered the showers, got undressed and got under the steaming water. 10 minutes later, Marnee was on her way back to her room to get dressed and do her hair.

She dried off and put on a bra and a clean pair of underwear, putting on a pair of distressed jeans and a white beater. She went into the bathroom and plugged in her wet-to-dry straightener.

Over the beater she put on a black zip-up hoodie with a gold design on it, putting her feet in matching gold ballet flats.

After she was dressed and had straightened her hair, she left it down and went into her room, putting on a necklace that had a bunch of random charms and things on it. She sat down at her desk to put her make up on just as there was a knock at the door.

"It's opened!" she yelled and Kate and Sarah stepped into the room, both of them dressed for a night out.

"Hey! You look great…nice jeans." Sarah said, stealing a glance at Kate, who nodded in agreement.

"Thanks…I'm just going to do my make up and them we can go." Marnee said glancing at her friends then back into the mirror at herself.

After Marnee had put on her gold eye shadow, mascara, and eyeliner, the three girls headed to where the guys said they'd meet them.

"Hey guys…same riding arraignments as always or are we switching it up?" Marnee asked after everyone had said hi.

"Yeah…Same stuff just like always. Me and Sarah, Pouge and Kate, and you Reid and Tyler." Caleb said, "Meet you guys there."

Everyone headed off to the cars. Tyler and Reid following behind Marnee to the Hummer.

"Damn, Marnee's looking good tonight, isn't she?" Tyler said. Reid glanced at him.

"Don't be getting any ideas Baby Boy…that girl is mine." Reid said, smiling but in his voice there was a warning tone.

"O.k. man. O.k….no need to get offensive."

All three got into the car and a short while later, pulled into the parking lot by Nicky's. They got out and joined everyone else. Caleb and Pouge in front, the girls in the middle and Tyler and Reid in the back.

All 7 sat down at their usual table, Pouge going to order drinks and food, Tyler and Reid heading to the pool tables.

A short time later, a song came on that made all the girls yell and get up to dance. While dancing, Marnee felt a pair of hands grab her waist. She turned around and looked at a guy with curly hair and a cocky smile.

"Hey…I'm Aaron Abbott. What's your name…besides "Fine" that is?" The guy said while looking at her up and down. Marnee shuddered, feeling uncomfortable under his roaming gaze.

"I'm not interested…thanks." Marnee said trying to turn out of his grip. Aaron stopped her.

"Oh, come on. A pretty thing like you hanging out with them," Aaron said looking at her group of guys, "ditch 'em and come with me. You can't resist this."

"Umm, I can and I will resist this." Marnee said, her lip curling with disgust. Just then is when all the guys noticed her being harassed by Aaron, Reid leading them over to where they were.

"Hey Aaron, why don't you go bother someone else. Can't you see she doesn't want you…and that she never will?" Reid said getting in his face, arm around Marnee's waist protectively.

"Buzz off Garwin…the lady can decide for herself." As Aaron said this he tried to pull her to him and the guys were shocked to see her eyes flash black then go to their normal blue-gray.

"Oh yes Aaron I can decide." Marnee said, moving closer to him so that her mouth was by his ear. "And I chose them." After she said that she kneed him in the groin and punched him in the face, her anger and annoyance clearly evident on her face.

She moved back to Reid's side and once again his arm fell into place around her hip. All the guys smiled at her and what she had just done to Aaron, all noting not to get in the way of her temper. Aaron looked at her and the guys when he got back up.

"This isn't over." He said, turning away and everyone laughed at his words. Their little Marnee could handle herself.

The rest of the evening went great and soon they were all back at the school, saying goodnight. As the girls headed to their dorm, the guys hung back, waiting until they were out of earshot to talk.

"Did you see her eyes? They flashed black…what does it mean?"

Everyone looked at Tyler, similar thoughts running through their own heads. Pouge, Reid and Tyler all looked to Caleb, waiting for him to say something about what they should do.

"Guys, meeting tomorrow night at the old colonial house. Let's see if there's anything in the Book about this…if there isn't anything, then I don't know what to do."

All four guys nodded to each other and headed off to their rooms. Tomorrow was going to be one trying day and they all knew it…they just didn't want it to come.


	7. In the Open

Hola everyone! I'm here to bring you another wonderful update. I would really appreciate reviews on this one (or any of the chapters), but this in particular since my birthday is this Wednesday and I'd love to get a bunch! Thanks and enjoy this new installment!!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Covenant...only Marnee and the plot.

* * *

In the Open

The next day was tense for Caleb, Pouge, Reid and Tyler. They all had classes with Marnee and it was hard to keep up a face in front of her. Marnee was tense too, but for a different reason.

Marnee exited her last class of the day and waited for Reid to come out of the classroom as well. Ever since last night at Nicky's, Marnee had felt her attraction for him growing into something more. When he came out of the classroom, she stopped him.

"Hey…What's up with all you guys today? Did I do something wrong or something?" she asked her eyes searching his, waiting for an answer.

Reid sighs and takes her by the arm drawing her into a part of the hallway that's empty, out of ear shot from their classmates. Marnee waits for his answer…fearing what it might be.

"Look, nothing's wrong. Believe me…we're all just on edge because of swimming. Coach has been pushing us to get ready for the meet and we're all nervous for it."

Reid hated having to lie to her but the option of telling her the real reason wasn't any better. He watched as she relaxed and nodded her head.

"I understand…I'm the same way when my coach pushes us at practice. You're lucky it's only swimming. With dance, everyone has to act as if their one person, one dancer when there's 50-plus girls dancing."

Reid's eyes widened with surprise…he didn't know that she was a dancer. _That explains why she's so fit…and probably flexible too._ Reid smiled to himself as he realized what he had just thought. Dancers were flexible…_very_ flexible.

"Look, I've got to do some homework, so I'll see you later o.k.?" Marnee said, snapping Reid out of his thoughts.

Before she lost her nerve, she went up on her tip-toes and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. She was just about to walk away when Reid's hand on her arm spun her back around and his lips came down on hers, a little forceful but soft and warm.

Marnee moaned a little in her throat as Reid pulled her body a little closer to his, angling his head to make the kiss deeper yet gentle at the same time. Reid pulled away after a moment, looking down at Marnee's face, smiling at the fact her eyes her still closed. Marnee licked her bottom lip and opened her eyes.

Marnee pulled away from the warmth of his arms. "Like I said before, I'll see you later." With that comment she turned and headed to her room.

Reid smiled when he thought of what just happened and sighed as he remembered the meeting tonight to figure out what Marnee was. He sighed again as he turned and headed to his and Tyler's room. He didn't want tonight to come…he really likes her and hopes that nothing bad is going to come out of the meeting tonight.

The night was slightly cold as Reid and Tyler pulled up to Caleb's family's colonial house, seeing Pouge's Ducati and Caleb's Mustang already there. They both exited the car and were immediately met with a shot fired from the house.

"Gorman! It's only us!" Reid said while walking forward, Tyler following behind.

They both descended the stairs to the old stone room underneath the decrepit house, seeing Pouge and Caleb sitting at their usual spots, the Book of Damnation sitting in the middle of the pentagram on the floor.

Once Tyler and Reid had taken their seats, Caleb looked around the group…seeing that everyone didn't want to be there, discussing their new friend. Caleb sighed as he remembered the last time they were here and what had come out of that.

"We all know why we're here. We all saw Marnee's eyes last night at Nicky's. What does it mean? I don't know," he sighed and looked around at them, "but let's find out."

Caleb's eyes flashed black and the Book rose up and opened and turned to a page…a page that none of the Sons had seen before. Everyone leaned forward, curious, as Caleb read the page and then sat back abruptly, a shocked look on his face.

One by one, the Sons got to read the page and one by one they all sat back, shocked at what the Book had just told all of them. Caleb looked up at them and then his eyes settled on Pouge.

"What did Marnee say her last name was?"

"Hazelton…Kate told me it was Marnee Hazelton."

All of them sighed. The prophecy in the book and the explanation about how it started was about Marnee and her family. Marnee had powers, just like them. Only she wouldn't get a taste of them when she was thirteen like they did. She would come into the Power that had been passed down through 7 generations when she turned 18.

"We have to let her know. We-we have to watch over her and help her when it happens." Pouge said, looking frantic, his face drawn.

"Yes, we have to but first we all have to absorb the fact that she has the Power." Caleb said.

Reid couldn't say anything. The girl that he liked, the spunky, nice girl that had kissed him today was just like him. He couldn't believe it…how was he going to act around her? What was he going to do?

"Nobody…and I mean _nobody_ let on to her that we know this about her. She might not even know herself, which is a big possibility. We'll talk to her when it's the right time to. But for now, jsut lay low and carry on like nothing's wrong or else she'll be suspicious. Got it?" Caleb finished his instructions, looking around the group.

The guys nodded their heads and all 4 of them headed back to their cars, weary of tomorrow and the following weeks, maybe months. They all didn't know how she was going to react when thye finally told her and the only thing they could do was steel themselves for anything.

Very soon, everything was going to come out in the open...


	8. Author's Notes

Author's Notes

Hey...just wanted to clear a few things up about the story so far...

-After reading a review that said that the person can't wait to find out how Marnee reacts to the boy's knowing about her powers i felt that i needed to repeat that Marnee DOESN'T know about her powers and hasn't gotten a taste of them like the Sons did when they turned thirteen.

-I do want Tyler to have a girl in the story and i'm willing to let anyone submit a character for him. I just need to know the basics about her (age, hair color, eye color, likes/dislikes, height, etc.) Please pm me with ideas on her. (you will get credit!!)

-I plan on writing more this upcoming weekend/week. My birthday being this week and the party this weekend will take up my time but I WILL write for you guys since I know you like it. Please keep reviewing in the mean time and please send me those character ideas!

Thanks and keep you eyes peeled for a new chapter!  
Love ya, Meg


	9. Back to NormalSort Of

Thank you all for being so patient with me! It's been a long time since I've updated this and i feel horrible for it. I can't even say I was busy or anything. I was plain lazy and I think I had forgotten how much I love this story and the movie. I watched it again to remind myself and went back to read the prior chapters and i discovered the passion again. If i ever pull this shit again, beat me with a stick and make me write more, because I know that thier are people that really like the story.

Be prepared for the end of the chapter. Just a warning. Reviews and visit the profile after and read my note.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Covenant or any of the characters...except Marnee, her mom, anyone else, and the plot. :)

* * *

2 weeks had gone by since the night when the Sons had learned about Marnee and the prophecy. The boys were happy to let it slip their minds…they didn't want to think about Marnee and what part the prophecy had to play in her and their futures. Besides, they had bigger fish to fry: swimming, finals, and Kate's upcoming birthday.

"I wish I knew what to get her…we've been going out for 2 and a half years and I'm still scared when it comes time to get her a gift. I'm afraid I won't have anything for her." Pogue said looking distressed.

Marnee sighed, rolled her eyes and put a hand on his arm. "Don't worry Pogue…you'll find something wonderful to give Kate," Marnee looked at Sarah, "Not to mention, Sarah and I will be here if you need any help."

Pogue nodded and relaxed. He knew he could find something before her birthday and surprise party. Pogue, Sarah and Marnee walked to where the rest of the guys and Kate were standing, talking about the upcoming finals.

"Thank god only one more day then this term is over! I'm gonna sing "Hallelujah" when I get finally get out of the school!"

Marnee and the others heard this come out of Reid's mouth and laughed as he did a little dance. He ended up next to Marnee and took her hand, twirling her around in a circle.

"Stop Reid! C'mon…stop already! I know I'm a ballerina but even I'm getting dizzy!" Marnee said and Reid let her go, laughing when she put a hand to her forehead.

"Hey Mar…you should come to swim practice with us! Kate and Sarah sometimes go and you've never seen us swim…"Tyler said, resembling an eager puppy.

"You know what Tyler? You kinda look like a puppy when you do that face and yeah, I'd love to come see you guys practice."

After everyone was done laughing at Tyler's face and Marnee's comment they all headed over to the pool. The guys entered the locker room and the girls found seats in the stands.

"So Marnee, I know something you don't know..."

Marnee turned her head to see Kate smiling at her.

"Yeah…I know too. And it's good too, _very_ good."

Marnee whipped her head to look at Sarah and then back to Kate then back to Sarah again. She was so confused, stuck smack dab in the middle of her two friends, grinning like idiots.

"O.k. I give up. Does one of you want to tell me what this _very_ good news is?" Marnee leaned back and looked at her two friends.

"Well—"

Sarah was cut short when she noticed that the guys were back in the pool area, not wearing much else other than Speedos covering…well, you get the idea. Marnee's eyes were glued to Reid, who was pretty damn hot in her eyes.

Sarah and Kate looked away from their boys long enough to see Marnee staring and nodded, smiles in their eyes. They heard a little sigh come from Marnee's mouth after a while of staring at the half naked guys.

"Damn…Why did I come to this practice again?"

"Because they asked you to." Sarah said with a smile on her face. Marnee nodded and closed her eyes turning her attention from a half naked, very hot Reid to Sarah and Kate.

"So what is it that you two know but I don't know that I want to know because you know it and I don't?" Marnee said, a look of pure innocence on her petite face.

Kate's brow furrowed at Marnee's sentence, utterly perplexed while Sarah laughed at Marnee and then laughed louder at Kate's expression. Sarah finally stopped laughing long enough to look at Marnee, with a face of pure delight.

"Oh you! Woman, I love you…you just pulled a Jack Sparrow, didn't you?" Sarah said wiping her eyes that had started to water from her giggle fit.

Marnee nodded then looked at Kate, whose mouth was gaping like a fishes and said, "Honey, if you don't shut your mouth, pretty soon I'll have to find you a cup to drool into."

With that comment, Kate snapped her mouth shut and sat straight, not saying or doing anything, while Sarah laughed even louder than before, almost falling off the bleachers at one point. Marnee just sat back and survey the two then let her eyes wander, letting them fall on Reid.

_What have I been missing? Wait, what?! Marnee get a hold of yourself…the only reason your like this is because you haven't gotten any since before dad divorced mom._ Marnee shook her head, clearing her thoughts before she got carried away on them.

Before Marnee realized it, practice was over and after some heavy apologizing and begging Kate started talking to Sarah and Marnee again. The three were still waiting for the boys after everyone had left, talking about movies, music, and oh course, boys.

"So Marnee, how bad do you want to know what we know?" Kate said, a gleam in her eyes.

"Kate, please tell me. I hate secrets…secrets, secrets are no fun, are no fun for anyone!" Marnee sang, jumping up from her seat and doing a little dance. Sarah and Kate laughed at their friends' antics. Marnee stopped and huffed, a pout forming on her lips. Then a smirk slowly replaced her pout, a gleam entering her eyes.

"If you don't tell me I'll tickle you to death, then throw you in the pool."

"You wouldn't dare." Sarah said while darting a suspicious look from Marnee to and equally weary looking Kate. Without as much as a warning, Marnee proceeded to do just that.

Jumping on Sarah, she started to tickle her. Immediately, Sarah jumped up and tried to get away from the shorter girl…heading down the bleachers, near the pool. Kate following the pair, clutching at her side, she was laughing that hard. The boys chose that time to exit the locker room and halted, seeing the pair of Sarah and Marnee, tickling each other.

"Thank you God..." Reid said in a barely there whisper. When the boys looked at him, it was like Christmas had just come for him. They all shook their heads, but smirked none the less and turned their attention back to the dueling pair of beauties before them.

"I've got you now!" Marnee laughed.

"Oh no...Sarah, watch out!! Behind you!!!" Kate said, grabbing onto Marnee from behind, trying to pull the shorter girl off the taller one. Sarah took one look behind her and yelled.

All three girls fell into the cold pool screaming and yelling before they hit. The last thing anyone heard was Marnee's "OH SHIIIIIIT!!!!"

As the girls surfaced, they came face to face with the Sons, all of whom were laughing, even Caleb. The girls looked at one another and then turned to the boys, sweet smile on their faces. Oh, were they going to get them…they just needed to plan it out first.

"Caleb…hunny, can you help me out?" Sarah said, paddling forward a little to get to the edge of the pool. Caleb helped her out and they left to go get her a towel, his arms draped around her shoulders.

Pogue moved forward next…he'd been with Kate too long to not help her out, especially with her birthday around the corner. Once Kate was out of the pool, she sweetly kissed him on the lips and thanked him. The pair following the path Sarah and Caleb had gone to find a towel.

Marnee was all by herself in the pool and started floating on her back, not yet ready to get out of the pool, even though the clothes she was wearing were sopping wet and heavy on her tiny frame.

"Marnee?"

Her attention shifted from the rafters of the building to Tyler, who had moved forward ever so slightly. Her gaze then darted to Reid, who had sat down on one of the benches, legs out stretched, hands behind his head, him staring at her, their gazes meeting. She turned her gaze back to the rafters, breaking the connection.

"Marnee?" _Great, Tyler again._ "Do you want some help out of the pool? I think we're all going to head back up to the dorms soon."

"Thanks Ty, but no thanks. I'm thinking I'll stay here for a while."

And with that statement from her, Tyler left and headed back to the dorms. Marnee knew Reid was still there, and that was her plan. She paddled towards the stairs to get out of the pool, knowing that Reid's eyes were glued to her dripping form. She slowly walked to where he was sitting and when she reached him she tilted her head to the side, watching him watch her.

"Reid, will you help me find a towel, please?" Marnee said, jutting her lower lip out.

"What shorty? You want a towel?"

Marnee nodded, her chin dropping so she was looking at him from under her lashes. Her hand made its way from her side to his upper chest, drawing little circles and swirls, causing his breath to hitch at the contact.

"Well, let's get you out of those wet clothes then." He said getting up and dropping an arm over her shoulders.

After they had found a towel, Marnee told Reid to wait while she got out of the wet clothes she was in. About 15 minutes later, Reid sat up a little straighter when she came out of the girls' locker room, towel now in place of the wet clothes that were tucked underneath her arm.

"Okay, I'm ready now. And I'm kinda tired…let's head back to the dorms."

The walk back was uneventful. It was slightly chilly out and when Reid put an arm around Marnee's shoulders once again, she leaned into him and absorbed some of his warmth, melting into his side. All too quickly, they were at her room.

"Well Garwin, this is me. I'll see you tomorrow." Marnee said turning around, only to be spun back to face Reid. He slowly advanced on her, causing her to step back until her back hit her door.

"Sweets, you can't leave me like this, especially after that kiss yesterday. You're just so damn tempting, standing there only wrapped in a towel. You know, I make a pretty good blanket…"

She watched as his head descended until his lips were mere inches from her own. Her tongue darted out to moisten her bottom lip and his eyes followed the unconscious movement, causing her to blush.

"Reid….I—"

She was cut short as his lips came down hard on hers. She moaned into the kiss and this allowed his tongue to enter her mouth, fighting with her own for dominance over the space. Her clothes dropped to the side of them as her hands wound around his neck, bringing him closer, fingers weaving into his blonde locks, pulling.

It was his turn to moan into her mouth at her pulling and his hands slid down and around to cup her ass, grinding her against him. They broke apart and gasped at the delicious friction his action had caused. Their mouths found each other again, and this time they both were caught up in the heat of one another mouths.

Reid lifted her up and Marnee wrapped her legs around his waist, bringing his erection into contact with the vee of her legs. They stayed wrapped like this for a while longer before they finally broke apart, needing air. They looked at each other and as he set her down, they both smirked at one another.

"I'll definitely see you tomorrow, sleep tight." Reid said, moving away from Marnee, drinking in her appearance. Half-mast eyes, puffy-kiss swollen lips, and her chest, moving up and down, her breathing still a little fast, like his own.

"Back at you Garwin. You can count on it." And with a wink she sent his way, she turned around and went into her room.

Turning to go towards his own, he looked down.

"Shit…I hope Baby Boy is asleep. This could get messy."


	10. Author's Note Part 2

Author's Note(s)

So...It's been awhile since i've been on this account and i give thanks to all the people that have reviewed it or have submitted ideas to me for characters. Unfortunately, i hit writer's block with the story and don't know how to continue it.

Therefore, if there is a writer out there who has ideas for the story that i have started, i am willing to put it into your hands. Please, contact me via review or pm and i will get in touch with you to hand the story over.

Thanks for taking the time to read this and i wish everyone a fabulous new year!!

MuchLove, Megan

[[PS--i found a new obsession: NCIS. anyone that is interested in helping me with a story involving Tony/OC, please let me know also. Would love a beta reader!!]]


End file.
